


Cursed [FanArt]

by Idishi



Series: HP FanArt Series [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Art, Brooding!Harry, Depression, Fan Art, Gen, Ink, Painting, Portrait, depressed!harry, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the mirror, an adult Harry lives in denial about the life he now leads.</p><p>Original digital art. (Digital Ink on Paper).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

> Original artwork depicts characters that are owned exclusively by JK Rowling and all affiliated media and publishing companies holding rights to the Harry Potter universe. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Fingerpainted Digital Ink Painting.

The piece of glass doesn't make crass comments like the one in the Leaky Cauldron.

It stays silent as the shadows that seem to gather within it.

Shadows that appear to fall on Harry's shoulders.

He knows it's in his imagination, but that doesn't make it any less real.

His reflection is every bit of himself, just more free.

Because it is stuck in a silvered existence away from the troubles of the living.

He runs his hand through his raven locks.

So begins another day, which is always the first one of the rest of his cursed life.

 


End file.
